Truth or Dare
by bleachlessapollo
Summary: What happens when Ichigo gets slightly drunk at Orihime's birthday party? . Rated T for mild language and suggestive themes. First Story! :3


_** First story, so be kind but honest please! And enjoy. :3**_

Ichigo Kurosaki was bored as hell.

It was Orihime's 18th birthday, and for the first two hours he'd simply sat down with a huge plate of food and watched everyone talk and do the dumbest damn things possible.

Rukia had gotten drunk sometime within the first hour. Ichigo didn't know who spiked her drink, but he swore he would kick his ass if he ever found out. Alcohol obviously made Rukia a lot friendlier, because so far she'd kissed Grimmjow, danced with Gin very… provocatively, and now she was sitting in Renji's lap, singing show tunes.

It was really killing him to watch Rukia make a fool of herself, but he forced himself to stay calm. Only if anybody tried to leave with her would he interfere.

Tatsuki was hanging close to Orihime, who of course was attached to Ishida's side. Ever since he'd gotten the balls to ask her out, Orihime had been completely devoted to Uryu.

Chad was standing in the corner; eyeing the mini-skirted girls worriedly. Kisuke was standing next to him, talking happily as he supported a wasted, scantily dressed Yoruichi. Rangiku was handing out the Sake like it was candy, dancing with random people.

And that was about it. Not Ichigo's idea of a party.

Sighing, he polished off his last meatball and got off the small couch to throw away his plate. Before he could even stand up completely, Rukia ran over to him, clutching his arm and screaming, "ICHIGO! Dance with me, okaaaaaaaay?" Trying not to gag at her Sake breath, Ichigo shook his head, towing her to the trash tan. "How much have you had to drink, Rukia?" He asked quietly, throwing away his trash and dodging Rangiku and Yoruichi as they ran past him.

"Uh… drink? I had a Dr. Pepper, I think. And Grimmjow gave me that tasty red thing…"

Ichigo groaned. So, it had been Grimmjow. Obviously he was hoping to score with Rukia, since she was so wasted. Well, Ichigo would look after her and kick his ass later.

"Rukia, I'm going to go get you some water, 'kay?" Rukia nodded happily, licking her lips as Gin passed by. Ichigo sighed, turning to go into the kitchen to get the water.

Sadly, he never got the chance.

Because before he could get to the kitchen, Orihime came out, blocking his path. She had a cup of Sake in her hand that Uryu was desperately trying to take away from her. "OKAY GUYS!" Inoue screamed, leaning against Tatsuki, "WE'RE GONNA PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! EVERYONE GO INTO THE… GO INTO THE LIVING ROOM!"

That's where the real problem began.

Soon enough, everyone was sitting around Orihime's small living room, smiling dumbly.

The only people who _weren't _drunk were Gin, Renji, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad. And Ichigo, of course. Everyone else was completely wasted, talking too loud and too happily.

"OKAY!" Orihime screamed, thankfully Uryu had at least gotten the Sake away from her. "WHO WANTS TO GO… FIRST!" Grimmjow put his hand up, shaking it wildly.

"OKAY, GRIMMJOW, TRUTH… or… DARE!" Grimmjow considered, chuckling softly. "Dare, Orihime!" Everyone laughed, except for the few who weren't wasted.

They just stared.

"YOU HAVE TO… RUN UP MY HALLWAY NAKED, GRIMMJOW!" Orihime shrieked. All the girls in the room squealed loudly, clapping their hands and laughing.

Ichigo just closed his eyes and tried to block out everything he heard after that. Since Orihime was so drunk, he was going to have to look after her _and _Rukia now. Dammit…

Thankfully, Grimmjow soon had his clothes back on. The next few rounds went by quickly, with Orihime admitting that she wasn't a virgin, Tatsuki giving Chad an awkward French kiss, Yoruichi giving Kisuke a lap dance, Uryu admitting that _he _was the one who took Inoue's virginity, and Rukia giving poor Renji a heart attack by flashing him.

Ichigo looked across the circle for Orihime, who had been oddly quiet after she'd admitted the whole virginity thing. He started to panic when he realized that she wasn't there. He turned to Chad, who was sitting next to him, and quietly asked, "Hey, Chad, where did Orihime go?" "She left a while ago with Gin. Grimmjow and Rangiku went with them."

Damn! Would this night never end? Now he was going to have to save Orihime from doing some freaky four-some with Gin, Grimmjow and Rangiku. Sighing, Ichigo put his coat on and was just about to leave when Yoruichi stopped him. "You can't go, SILLY! Orihime will be RIGHT BACK, and she told us to just keep playing while she went to get more Sake. AND YOU HAVEN'T GONE YET, HAVE YOU ICHIGO! GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THERE!"

Terrified, Ichigo ran back to the living room, where everyone was looking at him expectantly.

Yoruichi sat down on Kisuke's lap, quite literally purring when he put his hand on her thigh. "Now, Ichigo," she meowed, "Truth or Dare?" From what Ichigo had seen, the dares consisted of either getting naked or kissing people. And the truths were stupid.

"Dare," Ichigo sighed, trying to ignore everyone's loud clapping and cheering.

"Okay, Ichigo," Yoruichi giggled, "You have to make out with… RUKIA! KUCHIKI!"

"No! I change my mind, I want a truth!" Ichigo pleaded, but Yoruichi insisted that he couldn't change his mind. Rukia simply laughed, and slid willingly off of Renji's lap.

"Come on, Ichigo, us Kuchiki's are really good kissers," she promised, handing her Sake to Kisuke. Before he could stop her, Rukia had pushed him down into a chair with surprising force and sat gracefully on his lap. She twined her arms around his neck tightly, and pressed her lips against his.

Ichigo kind of lost thought after that.

Sad as it was to admit it, he'd never kissed a girl before. Although he never would've told anybody, he strongly believed in loving- and marrying- one girl your entire life if you could help it.

As far as the kissing went, Ichigo kind of enjoyed himself. Maybe what she said about Kuchiki's was true. Her lips tasted sweet, like Sake. She sure seemed to know what she was doing. Much to his surprise, he felt her tongue dart in his mouth.

It ended quickly though, and everyone was acting as if they'd just seen the most exciting thing possible rather than a drunken girl and a slightly awkward boy make out for like a minuet.

Ichigo stood, lifting a flushed Rukia over his shoulder and heading to the door.

That was when Orihime came in, and demanded he try her Sake before he had to go.

**The Next Morning **

Ichigo Kurosaki's head was on fire. Groggily, he opened his eyes and found himself staring at his ceiling. His clothes were all off except for his boxers, and he seemed to have glitter all over his body and in his hair.

"Damn," he murmered, "What happened?"

He nearly screamed when he felt something move in the bed next to him. To his horror, Rukia popped her head out of the blankets, thankfully wearing more clothes than he was.

She smiled at him, her hair a complete mess and her clothes covered in glitter as well.

"Hey, you. Guess who lost their virginity last night?" Ichigo's mouth fell open in horror. "Just kidding! Gosh, Ichigo. Lighten up. Nobody raped you in your sleep, okay?"

Ichigo rubbed his head gently, eyeing his room, which had his clothes from the night before thrown about everywhere. "What happened?" He asked slowly, not really wanting to know at all. Rukia giggled, sitting up excitedly.

"Well, you tried the Sake, and you got totally wasted. After an hour, Gin helped me to get you home. You threw up all over the bathroom and your clothes, so we stripped you down. Then Gin left, and I just passed out next to you on the bed."

Ichigo sighed, relieved nothing more had happened.

"But," Rukia continued, "You did… admit to something. Orihime asked you what you really thought about me and you said- and I quote- "Rukia? Rukia's sexy as hell!"

Ichigo felt his cheeks redden. "Uh…" "It's okay, Ichigo. Just go ahead and ask me."

"Rukia," Ichigo murmered, "Will you… uh… go out with me sometime?"

Instead of answering, Rukia leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

_I really need to get drunk at parties more often… _

_**End! I hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
